Proposition
by bitterchoco
Summary: I'm adding alternate chapter5! This chapter 5 I wrote before my computer invaded by those evil virus! What if Kyo only got 3 more weeks to defeat Yuki? Is he desperate enough to take another proposition from Akito? Yaoi, slight AU
1. Chapter 1

Proposition 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By BitterChoco

I would like to bow for BakaDen, for beta-ed my fic. My deepest thanks for you.

Disclaimer: Obviously they're not mine, and I don't make a dime from writing this story.

Warning: It's AU, and in this story I made Akito male. Yes, I know that Akito is female. Anyway, in this story, the agreement between Kyo and Akito is still running, that's, if Kyo can defeat Yuki, then Kyo doesn't have to be locked in the cage, and he will be accepted into the family. Obviously some of the characters will be OOC. And this story will be Yaoi.

Psychology 101: Why I made this story a Yaoi, is because it seems to me that all the jyunishi and the cat have been raised not to be touched by the opposite sex, other jyunishi being the only acceptation.

The fact that they'll change if there's any physical contact with the opposite sex makes them more drawn to each other. Seeing that there are less female jyunishi than male and that they will still yearn for another human's touch, it makes male homosexual relationships more possible. Humans need another human's touch to survive.

"..." Dialogue

' ...' Thought

-------------------------------------------------

"Prepare yourself rat! Today you're going down!" Kyo said to Yuki, just before attacking him.

"Yeah, yeah... I've heard it a thousand times before," Yuki retorted while dodging Kyo's attack. Then, with one smooth movement, he knocked Kyo out.

' Damn it, I'm loosing again to that bastard rat! I've got to do something to defeat him. Three more weeks, if I can't defeat him in three more weeks, I'll be locked in the cage! No more time's left, I have to find the rat's weakness. If not I'll lose my freedom, and I can't let that happen! I have to defeat the rat!' Kyo thought franticly while standing in front of the calendar in his room.

Kyo only had three more weeks to defeat Yuki; that was the end of the term agreement with Akito. If Kyo could defeat Yuki before graduation, then he wouldn't have to be locked in the cage. But it was only three more weeks until graduation day, and he still hadn't come even close to defeating him. All the effort he made to pass his classes would be in vain. He knew he wasn't the best in class, but his scores were a little above average. Even his teacher had said that he would have a good chance at being accepted into state university. But it was all going to be useless if he couldn't defeat the rat.

' I don't wanna be locked in some stupid cage. I don't wanna lose my freedom. There are still many things I want to do. I still wanna hang around with Tohru. I still wanna see the blue sky. I still wanna go to college. I have to do something in these few weeks left, I have to do something. If only there was some way, something I could do so that I didn't have to be locked away. I'll do anything... anything.' Kyo thought desperately. He was so frustrated. Time was running thin.

--

"Ano... Shigure-san, it seems lately that Kyo-kun's been challenging Souma-kun to fights more often. He's really increased his attempts in defeating Souma-kun. Has something happened?" Tohru asked worriedly. Kyo seemed more fired up, more determined, and it showed in his latest efforts.

"Nothing's really happened, Tohru. Don't worry yourself. Everything is normal," Shigure said, trying to sooth Tohru's worries away. But Tohru knew something was wrong. She decided she would pretend to accept Shigure's word. She knew people thought she was dense, but she wasn't that thick.

"Then, if you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen," she said before leaving to prepare dinner.

'So, it's three more weeks till the end of the term. No wonder Kyo's getting more restless each day. I wish there was something I could do for him. But, Akito already said that he wouldn't give Kyo more time. Something's not right. Although Akito decided he wouldn't give him more time, he's also not adamant to the idea of putting Kyo in the cage either... it seems like he's planning something.'

Shigure didn't want Kyo to be locked away, but he couldn't do anything about it, he couldn't fight the decision made by the head of the family. One thing that he knew for sure, being the manipulative bastard he is, right now, Akito was up to something, and it involved Kyo somehow. And he also knew that these somethings were never good.

--

'There's something going on. It seems to me like this past month Kyo has been getting restless. The way he challenges me... it's like he's running out of time or something. Something must have happened, and I've got to find out about it!' Yuki thought. Kyo was acting like there was some sort of deadline chasing him. And one thing was for sure, Yuki didn't like for his kitten to feel so bothered. That's right, Ladies and Gentlemen, Souma Yuki has feelings for our resident cat, and they aren't platonic! 

A year had passed since Yuki started to recognize he was developing some sort of romantic feelings towards Kyo, and he had been hiding it well. At first he was certain that he had some sort of feelings for Tohru, but those turned out to be very platonic. She was like the sister he never had. But his feelings for Kyo were different, and okay, maybe they weren't 'flowery' like in those cheesy novels Shigure wrote. It seemed more like an urge, the need to be close, the need to be touching. This past year he had really enjoyed taking up Kyo's challenges, because fighting with Kyo meant that he could be near Kyo, almost like, Challenge + Fight Touching Kyo. It had been a year since he had started to wash his own pajamas and bed sheets. Of course he couldn't let Tohru wash them-they were proof of his active dreaming of Kyo.

'I need to know what makes my kitten restless. Obviously I can't ask him directly, but I have to know. Maybe it has something to do with the main family. Even if I have to fight Akito, I'm definitely going to protect my kitten.' Yuki decided that no matter what, if it meant harm for Kyo, he was going to be there to help him, even though he was certain Kyou wouldn't allow it. After all, a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do to protect what belongs to him.

---

"Are you sure he'll do what you want?" Kureno asked Akito. He had his doubts whether the person was going to consent with Akito's will this time.

"Don't worry, he'll do it, whether he likes it or not!" Akito said, knowing for certain that he would get what he wanted. After all, he was the head of the family. Everyone followed his word, even this person.

"What about the cat? He'll defy this position for sure." The cat had always been a rebel. He had never once before followed Akito's desires completely of his own free will.

"There are three more weeks until the end of his accord with me. Surely he's getting desperate to complete his end of the bargain. If I use this fact to my advantage, then he'll do it without a doubt," Akito answered with certainty. He knew the cat would follow his word, because right now he held the cat's weakness in the palm of his hand.

"What do you mean he'll do what you want him to do?" Kureno asked. He couldn't understand why Akito was so certain that the cat would bend to his will.

"He'll desperately try to hold on to what's left of his freedom. He'll do anything to get away from the cage. He'll take the first opportunities he can to get away from it. I'll also give him more incentives, so he'll do what I want him to do. It's going to be easy because he's so desperate, so he'll do anything that I want," Akito explained.

"But I doubt that Kazuma will let that happen, he'll try to protect his adoptive son," Kureno stated. He knew how protective Kazuma could be for the sake of Kyo. 

"Yes, of course there will be Kazuma. But he can do nothing if there's no opposition from the cat. I've already planned it all," Akito said again with certainty.

TBC?

BC: I know it's lame, and OOC, but I'll do my best V

Kyo: Wooi what's beta-ed?

BC: Sore wa Hi-Mi-Tsu desu/BC runs out of the scene/

Kyo: Teme! I bet you also don't know what it mean too! 


	2. Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Proposition

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By BitterChoco

I would like to say Thank You to my wonderful beta BakaDen, you rock my world!

I also like said thank you all that read my story, I feel so grateful...

Disclaimer: They're still not mine, and I don't earn a dime from writing this fic.

Warning: This story contains Yaoi. It's also slightly AU, and some characters might seem a little bit OOC.

" ... " Dialogue

'... ' Thought

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

"Hey, stupid cat, what has been wrong with you this past month? You seem very restless, and you're challenging me to fights more often than the usual. " Yuki asked Kyo as he pretended to be uncaring.

Kyo's restless condition was really worrying him—even Tohru had noticed this condition, and she was usually very dense. Yuki decided to ask Kyo what was making him act this way. He asked this question on their way home after school because Tohru had a part-time job, so Yuki went home only with Kyo. For Yuki, this was the opportunity he had been looking for.

" Shut up, you damn rat! It's got nothing to do with you! Mind your own business and leave me alone! " Kyo answered angrily. He really didn't want to look weak in front Yuki. There was one requirement in his agreement with Akito—Yuki wasn't allowed to know about the agreement.

Yuki decided not to pressure Kyo into answering him, because he knew that would only agitate the cat more. The two walked silently side-by-side, not really comfortable, but just in silence. —Until they saw Akito standing in front of the house door. Fear started to flow into Yuki's heart. All the memories of abuse that he had received from Akito came back to the surface in his mind.

" Yuki, it's so nice to see you. It's been a while since you last visited me. " Akito greeted, his tone of voice smooth, but with malevolence in it.

" Although it's nice to see you, I have come to talk with Kyo today. Yuki, I want you to visit me and have tea sometime. " Akito spoke, and then Yuki realized that Akito was not here for him, but for Kyo.

Yuki took a glance at Kyo, and then it hit him. Kyo was frightened. He looked very pale, as if all the blood had been drawn from his face. For the first time in his life, Yuki saw fear in Kyo. There was no defiance there, only a frightened child; a mirror image of himself every time he caught sight of Akito.

Kyo began to walk away, following Akito into the woods, but he also heard Kyo whisper, "I'll be okay. Don't worry." But Yuki had a hunch that something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good. He had a feeling that Kyo was going to be taken away, away from him. So he did the first thing that came to his mind. He ran to the house and searched for Shigure.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Come on, follow me, cat." Akito said before walking into the woods of the Souma property, braking Kyo out of his frightened trance.

"I'll be okay. Don't worry." Kyo managed to whisper to Yuki before he followed Akito. Kyo saw worry in Yuki's face, and he wanted to ease it away. He didn't need the rat worrying about him, he really cared about him and he didn't want to burden him with this.

'What does Akito want from me? I thought I still had three more weeks. Has time run out and I have to be locked in the cage? It can't be, I still had three more weeks!' Kyo thought franticly, fear starting to creep into his heart.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to tell you that time has run out. You still have three more weeks, as promised. Although I know that won't make any difference at all." Akito said coldly.

"But I've not just come to remind you that it's impossible for the cat to defeat the rat. I'm here to give you another proposition. I know you must be desperate to keep your freedom. I know you still want to be near Honda-san. I can see that you also want to go to college. This proposition might allow you to do that. You don't have to be in the cage for the rest of your lifetime." Akito said in a voice too sweet to be true.

"I can maintain my freedom? What do you want me to do in return?" Kyo asked warily. He didn't believe Akito's words.

"Ah...I see you've learned that there is nothing free in this world. No, you do not have to live in the cage. You can hang around with your friends or something—whatever it is you do. You can even go to college. But in return, you must move to the main house area, more precisely, into Hatori place. As you see, Hatori lives with Momiji. He's the family doctor, and so he is also very busy. All that you have to do is take care of all the necessities there, especially Hatori's," Akito explained.

"So, in return for my freedom, you want me to move into Hatori's place and become a servant? Why don't you hire a maid, the Sohma family is rich enough to hire a maid," Kyo said.

"Yes, Sohma family is rich enough to hire maids. But, like I said, your job is to care of all the necessities, and that includes Hatori's PERSONAL needs as well. So, not a maid, more like a spouse. I'll give you your freedom, and all you've got to do is become a spouse for Hatori." Akito explained more thoroughly.

"What? B-but Hatori is a guy, a straight guy; maybe a female jyunishi is more suited for the role of Hatori's spouse. I doubt Hatori will agree with this arrangement," Kyo said, still in shock with the true meaning of the proposition.

"I can assure you, there is no such thing as 'straight guy' in the jyunishi. Yes, I can just give this role to one of the female jyunishi, but I really do care for your well being. I know there's no way that you can defeat the rat in three weeks. This offer can guarantee you your freedom. Honda-san would be sad if you were to be locked up, and she will blame herself. This can cause depression. Kazuma will be sad too, he will feel useless because he was unable to save you. You don't have to think about what's behind this proposition. Just think of it as a way to keep your freedom. And you don't have to worry, Hatori will agree with the arrangement. Or maybe, I should just give this proposition to a female jyunishi, as you suggested, and lock you in the cage when your time is over, because I'm sure you will never defeat Yuki," Akito said again. He didn't even try to hide the hate he felt for Kyo in his voice. Then he started to walk away.

Kyo felt there was more to this than what Akito had explained. Deciding to let Kyo keep his freedom only just to act as a spouse for Hatori didn't really make any sense. It was too easy, and Kyo knew Akito was planning something. But, at the same time, Kyo could see that this proposition was his only way to maintain freedom. He had realized long ago that he would never be able to defeat Yuki.

"...Wait, I'll take your offer. But you'll let me go to college, and I don't have to be locked in the cage, right?" Kyo said, knowing that it was a trap, but not caring. Whatever would happen afterwards… well, he would think about it then. Right now, the most important thing was to stay away from the cage.

"Good, I knew you'd see things the way I wanted. Yes you can go to college and I won't lock you in the cage, I'll even let you hang around with your little friend, and have a job after college, but I expect you to move in a day after graduation. And another thing, you aren't allowed to tell the others about this agreement." With that said, Akito walked away, leaving Kyo behind.

Kyo knew that by agreeing, he was succumbing to Akito's will. He realized that this would change his life, now that he was tied to the agreement, tied to Hatori. But, taking the proposition was also the only way he could think of that would allow him to escape his fate. By taking this agreement, he wasn't going to be locked away like some animal. He could go to college, and he could be with Tohru. Akito was even going to let him have a job. This couldn't be bad, right?

------------------------------------------------------

TBC...

BC: I'm really sorry if my grammar sucks, but English isn't my mother language.

Kyo: Spouse? Do I look like some girl?

(BC imagining Kyo wearing an apron and cat's ears, and holding a spatula)

BC: Yes, indeed you do look like girl. -BC runs away from scene-

Kyo: Grrrrr...!

Review please... 


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : I don't own them, and I don't earn any dime from this fic._

_Warning : It's Yaoi, and slight AU, also little bit OOC._

I'm thanking you all that been reviewing my fic.

" ….. " Dialogue

' ... ' Thought

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

Chapter 3

Yuki run to the house and search for Shigure franticly. Yuki know there's something wrong, because he knows nothing good ever happen when it involve Akito. Yuki is scare, scare for Kyo's safety. He won't let Akito hurt Kyo. Yuki decide that he must protect Kyo, he will protect his kitten.

Yuki finds Shigure in living room with Kureno. Yuki doesn't really know Kureno much, he only knows that Kureno is the bird of Jyunishi, and only met him on New year party. There's an eerie silence between Shigure and Kureno. Shigure seems very tense.

" What's Akito want from Kyo? " Yuki asked Shigure, he doesn't even try masked his worry.

" I don't know. Akito only say that he needs to talk with Kyo. " Shigure answered Yuki.

" Don't lie to me, I know the two of must've know something! " Yuki said, he's getting impatient.

" I don't have any right to say what Akito want from the cat. " Kureno said, Yuki narrowed his eyes dangerously to him.

" I don't lie, this time Akito shut everything away from me. I really don't have any clue what's Akito wants from Kyo. " Shigure said seriously, Yuki can see from his eyes that he's actually also worried about Kyo.

Suddenly Akito walk in to the living room, wearing satisfied smile in his face, and definitely there's malevolent air around him. Seems that whatever Akito want from Kyo, he already got it. Yuki always frightened to Akito, but this time Yuki more frightened to what Akito done to Kyo, he worries about Kyo's safety.

" Kureno, let's go back. I've already done with the cat. " Akito said to Kureno, then walk away. Kureno stand up and start to follow Akito.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

After Akito left, Yuki run to the wood, to search for Kyo.

' Kyo, please be ok. I hope nothing happen to you, I really hope that Akito didn't hurt you. I'll protect you, Kyo. I don't care even if I have to go against Akito, I won't let anyone to hurt you. ' Yuki really hope that Kyo will be alright, while running franticly search for Kyo.

Then Yuki saw Kyo lean to one of the tree, his hair shadowing his eyes, so Yuki can't really read the expression on Kyo's face. But Yuki could see that something burdening Kyo's heart. Yuki run to Kyo, then hug him tight. At first Kyo was tense with Yuki hugging him, but finally he's relax into Yuki's arms.

" Are you alright, Kyo? Does Akito hurt you? " Yuki asked with concern.

" I think I'm ok. Why are you worried about me? I thought you hate me. " Kyo asked to Yuki why he worried about him.

" I was taught to hate the cat. But I'm in love with you. I'll protect you, even if I to go against Akito, I won't let him hurt you. " Yuki confess to Kyo about his feeling to him. Kyo is surprise with Yuki confession, he's happy because deep in his heart he feel the same for Yuki, but he realize that they could never be, at least not anymore, not after he took Akito's proposition.

" Don't do something stupid like that, Yuki. Akito will hurt you. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. " Kyo said to Yuki, Yuki's heart flutters with some hope, maybe Kyo feel the same about him, he hold Kyo tighter in his arms. Realizing that he might give Yuki empty hope, Kyo try to make it right.

" I'm glad that you don't hate me. Don't get me wrong, we could never be, at least now we could not be anymore. " Kyo said to Yuki, then he pry himself away from Yuki's arms and run to the house.

' What Kyo mean that now we could not be anymore. Does it mean he also had same feeling with me? And why we could never be? I'm certain that it got to do with Akito. I'm not going to give up, now that I know Kyo might have same feeling with me. No matter what, I'm going to protect Kyo. ' Seeing there a chance that Kyo might have the same feeling, Yuki decided not to give up, he's going to fight for Kyo.

From distance Akito and Kureno watch scene that happen between Yuki and Kyo. There's satisfaction smile on Akito's face.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

" Hatori-san, thank you accompanying me to dinner. " Mayuko said to Hatori, after he take her to her house after having dinner. She really happy, that she can have dinner with him.

" I'm also enjoying the dinner, thank you. Goodnight. " Hatori said before he left.

Mayuko is happy to know that Hatori also enjoy the dinner. In her heart she hope that she could have another dinners with Hatori. Maybe after that she might have a chance with him. It would be nice to have a relationship with Hatori, she already had feeling for him since long time ago. Mayuko know even Hatori look aloof, but deep in his heart, he's very kind person. It seems to her that Hatori already over Kana.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

Hatori really think that Mayuko is very kind woman, although he doesn't have any feeling for her yet, but he start to likes her. Maybe this time it might work. Maybe this time he can really have someone in his life. Hatori really hope that he could love again. He finally can let Kana go from his heart, but still he scare to start over with someone right now, he's afraid what was happened to Kana might happen again.

" Hatori, Kureno called. He said that Akito want to you to meet him, as soon as you come back from dinner. " Momiji tell Hatori about the call from Kureno, there's slight worries in Momiji's face.

" Ok, I'll go to Akito place now. " Hatori said to Momiji.

Hatori took his work bag from his office, before tell Momiji not to wait for him. Then he takes off to Akito's place.

Hatori wonder why suddenly Akito tell Kureno to call him, usually if Akito sick, one of the maid will fetch him. So it might nothing to do Akito sickness. But what Akito want from him. Hatori never really understand Akito, but still he want to believe in Akito.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

" I see you finally come. I heard that you're go outside and having dinner. " Akito said to Hatori right after he come to room and sit down.

" I don't call you here for my sickness, but for other matters. " Akito said again.

" I know that you're seeing a woman, and if not I'm wrong she's a teacher at Yuki's school, her name is Mayuko, is she? " Akito said to Hatori.

" Mayuko only an acquaintance of mine. Yes, she's Yuki's teacher. " Hatori said.

" I don't care if she's only an acquaintance of yours, I want her stay away from you, of course you don't want incident like the one happened to Kana happen again, don't you? I can make sure this time it will be much worse, do you understand? " Akito threaten Hatori. Hatori became tense as Kana incident mention by Akito.

" I understand. " Hatori said to Akito. Hatori think it would be better if he stay away from Mayuko, he doesn't want whatever happen to Kana happen to Mayuko.

" Good. I called to you come only let you know that the cat will move in to your place a day after he graduate high school. He will taking care your household, especially to provide your personal need. I can assure you that the cat is a better choice than a woman that you could never hold. You must admit even though he's a monster, he also beautiful, very attractive. Indeed he's a beautiful monster. I want him stay in your place as your spouse. " Akito said to Hatori.

" I don't think Kyo would agree with this kind of arrangement. " Hatori said to Akito.

" You don't have to worry, the cat already agree with this arrangement. Now you might go back to your place. " Akito said to Hatori.

" I see. Goodnight, Akito. " Hatori said to Akito, then he stand up and leave Akito's place, heading back to his place.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

When Hatori back from Akito's place it seems that Momiji is already sleep. Hatori put his work bag, then took a bottle of vodka from cabinet, pour it to a glass and add some ice cubed. Then he put the bottle back to cabinet, and take the glass to his room, then he sit down on couch, he took a sip of vodka before he put the glass to the table next to the couch. Hatori never really like drink alcohol, but tonight he really need it.

Indeed long time ago Hatori admit to himself that he's actually bisexual, he had to admit that he also think that Kyo is indeed very attractive. Kyo is beautiful, not in feminine way, more to he his fiery spirit, in certain degree Kyo indeed is cute. But Hatori also put the facts that Kyo is his cousin, and 10 years younger. He doesn't against relationship between cousin, considering the curse they inherited, incest indeed acceptable. But the fact that Kyo is 10 years younger, it make him feels like pedophile, but then again right now Kyo is almost 18 years old, not scrawny 14 years old boy he once attracted to. Hatori first time realize that he attracted to Kyo was when Kyo only 14 years old boy. But then Kana came, and he let go his feeling for Kyo and started to love Kana. Then that incident happened, and he had to let go Kana. If Kana is the brightest day in spring, when all the snow melted and the flowers bloom. Kyo is the autumn, where the weather is still held some warm, colors of gold and red clash beautifully.

Hatori can guess the reason Kyo agree to this kind of arrangement, he must be really desperate to maintain his freedom. Akito must be using the cage as the bargain to make Kyo succumb to his will. Hatori knows that Kazuma won't be happy if he learn about this arrangement. But Hatori also knows that Momiji will be happy if he knows Kyo will move in. Momiji always look up Kyo as his older brother, although they always argue, but Momiji really fond to Kyo. Something inside Kyo really make people attracted to him, make people want to know and close to him.

Hatori finish his drink, then he turn off the light, then he go to bed. He decides not to think about it. Whatever will be, let it be. Hatori only hope, this arrangement might lead to something good. He still wants to believe in Akito.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

" Kureno, make sure that Kazuma doesn't know about this arrangement, at least until the cat move in Hatori's place. " Akito said to Kureno, right after Hatori left Akito's place.

" Also make sure that Kagura doesn't know about this. " Akito said again, right before he stand up and went to his bedroom. Kureno only bow as his answer.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

TBC

BC : I'm really sorry if my story seems weird.

Kyo : I had feeling for the rat? Yeah, and pigs really flying!

- Kagura with her boar form fly across the scene –

BC : Pigs don't fly, but boar might, at least in my fic.

- BC run from the scene while laughing like lunatic-

- Kyo still stoned after seeing Kagura in boar form fly –

Review please…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Obviously they're not mine. I definitely don't earn any dime from this fic.

Warning : This story Yaoi, slight AU, and also OOC.

"…" Dialogue

'…' Thought

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

Chapter 4

Ring…ring…ring…

"Hello, this is Souma resident, what can I help you?" Tohru said, answering the phone.

"Honda-san, this is Hatori. May I speak to Kyo?" Hatori asked speak to Kyo.

"Oh, wait a moment Hatori-san. I'll give the phone to Kyo-kun." Tohru said, then she goes to the living room.

Kyo lay lazily in front of TV while watching an anime, about an orange-haired boy with huge sword that fight some spirit (1) . Tohru couldn't help herself thinking that the anime character looks like Kyo.

"Kyo-kun, Hatori-san call, he said he want to talk to you." Tohru tell Kyo that Hatori call, and he want to talk to Kyo. Hearing that Hatori call and want to talk to him, suddenly Kyo become tense for awhile, before he finally stand up, and goes to the phone.

Tohru knows something is happening to Kyo. Since a week ago, suddenly Kyo stop challenging Yuki. Although he seems to look at ease, but something bothering him, he become more distant, and seems to avoiding Yuki. Tohru also feel strange that Hatori called for Kyo, usually he only call to talk to Shigure or sometimes Yuki. Tohru really worried. But right now nothing she could, so she went to kitchen and start cook for dinner.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

"This is Kyo. Tohru said that you want to talk to me, for what?" Kyo asked, he try to sound normal.

"I need to talk to you about the arrangement Akito set for…us." Hatori said straightly, but there's a qualm when said word "us"

"Hatori, I'm sorry that I drag you into this mess." Kyo apologize to Hatori.

"Why do you apologize? You don't drag me. Akito set this arrangement." Hatori said.

"I don't want to be locked away, so I take the proposition Akito offered me, and thus drag you into this." Kyo said.

"No, since the beginning Akito already planned this. When he gave you the proposition, he used your freedom as the bargain. I should to be the one that apologize to you. Akito doesn't want to have a relationship with a woman, so he made this arrangement." Hatori said.

"You mean that Akito doesn't like your relationship with Mayuko-sensei, so he planned this arrangement?" Kyo asked.

"Actually, Mayuko is only an acquaintance. But, Akito seems to think that I had relationship with her. I'm sorry that I drag you into this mess." Hatori said. Somehow he had an urge explaining that Mayuko only an acquaintance to Kyo.

"It's ok, really. At least this way I can maintain my freedom. I don't mind with this arrangement. I've learnt since the beginning that I can't defeat the rat." Kyo said dejectedly.

"Who are you? And what've you done to the real Kyo? Kyo that I know would always rant that he'll defeat Yuki." Hatori said jokingly, he can't stand the gloomy Kyo.

"Hatori, is that a joke that I heard from you? I never know that you could make a joke." Kyo said, he feel surprise that Hatori can actually joke.

"Kyo, I'm human too, I can make joke. So, you really don't mind with this arrangement?" Hatori asked once more.

"No, I don't mind the arrangement. Do you mind with the arrangement?" Kyo asked Hatori.

"I don't mind with the arrangement too." Hatori said, he feel relieved that Kyo doesn't have any objection with the arrangement. Then there's a moment of awkward silence between them.

"So, have you decided what major you will take in college?" Hatori asked, try to break the silence and divert their conversation from talking more about the arrangement.

"I might take literature, especially in old Japan history." Kyo said.

"Why?" Hatori asked, it's very unusual choice.

"I don't know why. But I always got good score in ancient Japan history." Kyo said.

"What do you planning to do if you graduate from college?" Hatori asked again.

"I want to become a writer. I want to write compilation of ancient Japan folklore." Kyo said.

"Any particular reason why you interested to folklore?" Hatori asked.

"Not really, I just like the story, that's all. Why do you asked?" Kyo said.

"I'm just curious." Hatori said, from background Hatori can hear that Tohru calling that dinner already set.

"Sorry Hatori, I have to end this call, Tohru said that dinner's ready. Goodnight." Kyo said before he put the phone down.

"Goodnight, Kyo…"Hatori said, but the phone already been disconnect by Kyo.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

Yuki watch silently how Kyo became tense after Tohru said that Hatori call and want to talk to him. He watches as Kyo stand up and goes to the phone. It's been a week since Akito came and talked to Kyo, and since that Kyo to avoid him like plague. Yuki starting to think his love-confession was a mistake, because now Kyo seem to flee every time he saw Yuki. A few time that Yuki try to asked Kyo what's Akito want from him, but it seem to him, Kyo always try to dodge from this subject of conversation. Yuki decided not to push Kyo to answer it, because it only going to agitate Kyo more.

Yuki suspect that Hatori somehow in this ordeal, judging from Kyo reaction when Tohru said that Hatori call and need to talk to him. Yuki already opt to protect Kyo. This time he won't run away, even if he has to face Akito, but he will keep Kyo save, he will keep his kitten save. Because now for Yuki, Kyo is his reason, the place he belong.

Yuki awaken from his train of thought, when Tohru tap his shoulder and said that dinner is ready.

FBFBFBFBFBFBBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

Shigure know something is happening. And he knows for certain, that Hatori involve on whatever fate that Akito restore for Kyo, maybe Hatori not involve willingly, but somehow that he's part of it. And Shigure's suspicions just been verified by Kyo's reaction when Tohru tell Kyo that Hatori called and want to talk to him.

Shigure could see that Yuki reserved a feeling for Kyo, a strong kind. Shigure could see that Yuki is in love with Kyo. Although Shigure doubt that Kyo apprehend Yuki feeling toward him, after all Kyo could be dense sometimes. But seeing how this past week, Kyo seems to avoided Yuki, Shigure had suspicion that Yuki already told Kyo about his feeling. Things will get messy if Akito try to harm Kyo.

This past week Shigure been tried to contact Hatori, but it seem that Hatori decided to evade him, same way as Kyo try to evade Yuki. Seem to Shigure, Akito try to cut every information source from him. Even Ayame that usually always know how to get information doesn't know what's been going on. Shigure doubt that Akito will tell Kazuma, so asking Kazuma would be useless. Anyway it only serve more mess if Kazuma think something is going on and it involve Kyo, it going to agitate him. Usually Kazuma is calm, and always follow what Akito tell him, but yet if it comes something to do with his adoptive son, then he's as calm as a typhoon. So try seeking information about what's Akito going to do to Kyo from him is as wise as send Ayame nursing a sick person.

And seeking explanation from Kyo is also impossible. This past a week, seem to Shigure that Kyo became distant, the only time that he could be seen only when watch his favorite anime or when it's meal time and Tohru was there. Other than those, Kyo will lay at the rooftop or locked himself in his room. Shigure only hope the best for Kyo, he really cares about the cat. All that's left is only wait for whatever turbulence that Akito set for the cat. But yet he just can let it, maybe he irk Kyo enough, he might giveaway without realize it, might worth try it.

The smell of dinner rouse Shigure from his contemplative moment. He see Tohru serving dinner in the table.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

After his conversation with Kyo via phone, Hatori went to kitchen and cook for dinner, well if one could call heating canned sardines and make scramble-egg as cook. Then he called Momiji to have dinner. Of course as usual Momiji complained about the food, and then he resume with quick summary about his school activity.

As a doctor, Hatori knows that eating canned food isn't healthy, but nothing he could do, hire a maid also isn't an option. Granted every once a while they receive some home-cooking food from other house in main family house compound, but not as daily basis. But then again everything going to change when Kyo move in here, no more eating canned food or instant ramen, he will cook normal food. Everyone know that Kazuma can't cook, he even witnessing himself how terrible Kazuma in cooking. Once he stays in Kazuma's dojo for few days, miraculously the only person that Hatori know that actually can burnt instant ramen was Kazuma. Thank to heaven that school-camping that Kyo's attended only for a day, Hatori finally know that the one that actually cook in Kazuma's dojo was Kyo. Later Hatori also found out Shigure and Yuki also had ability on burnt instant ramen.

To think again that time, when he was in Kazuma's dojo, was the first time he realized that he sort of attracted to Kyo, not emotionally but more to physically. That time, Kyo was only 14 years old, scrawny yet had lean muscle in every right place. He had slight tanned skin, piercing crimson eyes, orange hair, like a beautiful autumn day. Not a frail 6 years old boy that asked why his mom was gone, he once saw. Kyo was still a boy yet almost ripe to become a very attractive young man. That time Hatori felt sickened to the fact that he was 24 years old man, attracted physically to his only 14 years old cousin, it make him feel like a pedophile.

Then Kanna came in his life, and he forgot about his attraction toward Kyo. But now Kanna already gone and Kyo going to move in to his place. But he already decides it that he won't push Kyo into a relationship with him. Although Akito already said that Kyo will move in as spouse, but he won't take advantage of it. But Hatori really doesn't know how long he able to refrain himself from touching Kyo, too much temptation for one man can cope with.

A slight tap in the shoulder from Momiji brought Hatori back from his contemplative thought. There's a concern and worried in his eyes.

"Are you alright, Hatori?" Momiji asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. If you already done with your dinner, I'm going to clean up the table." Hatori said, and then he start to pile the plates.

"Hatori, I think it would be better for you, if you go to rest. You looked tired. Let me clean up the table" Momiji said.

"Thank you, Momiji. Goodnight." Hatori said before he left the dinning room, and went to his room.

Momiji clean up the table. It's been a week since Akito called Hatori. And since then Hatori become distant, it's like something on his mind. Hatori might not be the most social person, but he's never actually distant, not like this, not since Kanna. Momiji really worried. But Momiji knows for certain if there's something wrong, Hatori will tell him, he believes in Hatori.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBBFBFBFBFBFBBFBFBBFBFBBFBFBFBFBFBFBBFB

Tohru really worried, she's certain that something is happening, not only to Kyo but also to Yuki and Shigure. All through the dinner there's thick tension in air, although all of them tried to pretend that's nothing happen. Shigure jokes that Kyo is having secret affair with Hatori, it earn him a bowl in the head by Kyo, and murderous glare from Yuki. Tohru could swear that she heard Yuki growl to Shigure, when he jokes about Hatori defile the poor innocent Kyo.

Tohru could see that Yuki is jealous; after all she knew that Yuki is in love with Kyo. Not that Yuki admit his feeling for Kyo to Tohru, she knew it from observing how Yuki behave near Kyo. People always believe that Tohru is dense, but the truth is sometimes she could be more perceptive, because often she let her mind wonder aimlessly at the same time that let her mind observe everything more objectively. She realized that since last year Yuki always tried to make his quarrel and Kyo's end with fist-fight, thus he always lengthen the fight. Usually Yuki would just throw Kyo outside the house as soon as the fight begun, but now he always take times by holding Kyo's wrist and pull him close, make their body bump, then he tried to tackle Kyo's body down. The indications of how Yuki felt for Kyo is showing clearly, and Tohru had no doubt that everyone could also see this, well save for Kyo. Sometimes Kyo could be overly opaque to other people feeling toward him, he always believe that no one care or love him.

People always think that Tohru love Yuki, or Kyo. The truth is, indeed Tohru loves the two of them, but only in the platonic way. The two of them is Tohru's family, with them, and include Shigure; she finally had a place to call home. So many times Tohru could see that Yuki always hide his feeling, he try escape from his fear, at the surface he looks very calm, almost untouchable, deep inside he just a frail child. Yuki is kind of person that smile for polite matter, he's conservative and formal. Yuki always had this cold aura around him, which makes him distinct from others. There are some moments that he tried to be more open to other people, but there are also many moments that he become indifferent to the world.

But Kyo is the opposite of Yuki, he always show to the world his feeling, he always give everyone truth but in the most harsh way, he doesn't give sweet lies, indeed Kyo is very honest person, this is attract people around, everyone like him for he's honesty, and his spirit. Kyo is a fighter, he never gives up, and he always had warm aura radiant around him. But deep inside he hide his fear, unlike Yuki, he didn't try to escape from it, he only hide his fear in his heart, but he never hide the anger in his heart.

Shigure is different, although he always look like a silly older brother, but Tohru could see more, the always been something dark and cold about him, but not in bad way, Tohru know that he's very kind. Shigure is very tricky and also manipulative person, but him also a caring person. He cares about Yuki, he also cares about Kyo. If anything happen, Tohru know that Shigure will protect Kyo.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

Kyo really annoyed by Shigure, he confident that Shigure doesn't know about the agreement, but from the way he joked, seem to Kyo, that he already suspects something. Kyo know how sneaky Shigure can be, Akito seem to try kept Shigure from knowing the agreement for some reason, Kyo could see that Shigure determine to know what's been going on.

Kyo really doesn't know what to think about Hatori, and the arrangement Akito had set. He knew that once Hatori had a girlfriend, her name was Kanna, or something, but something bad happened, and it involve Akito (this didn't surprise Kyo at all, everything that was involve Akito mean only one thing, disaster). Then Hatori had to erase that girl's memories, it must be harsh for him to erase his beloved's memories. Although Hatori always seem aloof, but Kyo know how kind Hatori is, he's one of few people that already saw his other form, but still never look at him with revulsion. Kyo remember that Hatori always give him an apple everytime he came to Kazuma's dojo, the apple was always sweet.

Kyo doesn't really know what to do once he's move in to Hatori's place. Does he need to warm Hatori's bed as soon as he moves in? He really doesn't mind in cleaning and cooking, after all he used to do it when he still lived with Kazuma, and once while he still does it in Shigure's home. But to serve his cousin in bed is another story. Then there's also the fact right now he's in love with Yuki, it serve to make thing more complicated. Kyo isn't regretting his decision of taking the proposition, he knew, if he didn't take the proposition, being locked in the cage is a certainty. But now, knowing that Yuki felt the same way it confuse him, he doesn't want to hurt Yuki. The best thing he could do right now is to avoid Yuki, and doesn't let him know how his feeling.

FBFBFBFBFBBFBFBFBFBFBBFBFBBFBFBBFBFBFBFBBFBFBFBBFBFBFBFBFB

TBC…

(1) Yes indeed Kyo watches "Bleach".

BC : I really think this chapter is weird…

Kyo : You're the one that write it, stupid woman!

(BC ignoring Kyo)

BC : I would like to thank you for anyone that been reviewing this fic. Your review really make me happy…Thank you…

Please keep on reviewing my fic…

-BC bow to everyone-


	5. Chapter 5

PROPOSITION

By : Bitterchoco

Disclaimer : Obviously the characters don't belong to me, I only borrow it.

Warning : The story contains shounen ai or homosexual relationship, if you feel disgusted, please leave. I don't accept any flame.

Chapter 5

Tomorrow is the graduation day, and the after it Kyo will move in to Hatori's place. Kyo start to pack up his belonging, not much really, only some clothes, books and stuffs, all fits in a suitcase and a backpack. Kyo never really had many things, maybe deep in his subconscious, Kyo believes that one day he'll locked in a cage, so he only kept some basic needs and few books. As he grows, Kyo planned to elope if he fail to defeat Yuki, a fugitive doesn't need a lot of stuffs. Although Kyo will only take running as the last resort, Kyo is a cat, and a cat is domesticated creature, if there's any option that keep him away from the cage without necessity to flee from the place he called home, and people he called family and friends, without doubt Kyo will take that option, that's the reason he took Akito's proposition.

If ever Kyo need to elope, he already planned it, well actually more likely his adoptive father, Kazuma planned it. Kazuma might never go against the family, but he won't let his son to be locked like his grandfather was. Kyo had an account in a bank that doesn't belong to the Souma family. He stockpile his allowances in bank, even though as the cat, Kyo is loathed but still the Souma always gave him generous amount of money as allowances and extra money as Christmas and New-year present, outside the allowances he receive from the Souma family, Kazuma also give him allowances, so he had quite sum of money in there. Kyo already prepare his passport, the only way to get away from the Souma family is to go abroad. Kyo would take a boat to Korea; from there he'd take a ship to New Zealand, and stay there for a month or two, then take another ship to America. In America, Kyo will stay with an acquaintance of Kazuma in countryside for few years, then fly back to Japan and stay in small town on Hokkaido. The reason why he won't directly go America is to buy some times and shook the Soumas off his trail, of course after few years Kazuma will manage to make new ID for Kyo in Japan, by that time all the Soumas thinking that Kyo escape to a foreign country and will concentrate their search abroad. Kazuma might only a martial art teacher but he can be a great strategist when his adoptive son's freedom on the line.

Kyo feels guilt, because his not yet telling Kazuma about the proposition, he's been avoiding Kazuma, and it hurt him. Kyo loves his adoptive father, the last thing he want to do is make Kazuma worried. Right after he move in Hatori's place, he would call Kazuma, well he won't tell about the proposition, but he'll make sure that Kazuma knows that he's alright.

Kyo is little bit nervous about move in Hatori's place, for one reason because he doesn't how to act with Hatori, move in and act as his spouse. He doesn't have anything against Hatori, as a family doctor, he never chooses his patients; he treats all the same, even him, the cat. Kyo heard that Hatori once had a lover named Kanna, and everything became disaster when they asked Akito's consent ( It makes a wonder that all Jyunishi never learn that everything about Akito mean TROUBLE, in capital), Hatori lost his left eye, Kanna blaming herself, in the end Hatori erased Kanna's memories. It must be hard for Hatori to erase his loved one memory, to erase their love; it must be hard for him to have power to erase other people memories. Maybe that's why Hatori always seem to be aloof, separated from other.

Kyo doesn't know what to do with Yuki, he realized that he had feeling for him, and now it could never be. It was never been to begin. Kyo knows that Yuki loves him, but those feeling will only bring sadness to both of them. Kyo wants to keep his freedom, but he couldn't hurt Yuki, he's already suffering so much, but then again each one of Jyunishi also suffers so much. Maybe its Kyo egotism, but he needs to keep his freedom even if he must hurt Yuki. But if it Yuki, he'll be fine, more than anyone he knows how strong Yuki is. In time Kyo's feeling for Yuki will fade, he hopes.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

Hatori anxious about Kyo move in, if he not misinterprets Akito, then it suggest he give consent for Hatori have relationship with Kyo. He doesn't plan on pushing Kyo in to relationship, but slight possibilities it might happen give Hatori hopes, maybe this time he would have a family with Kyo and Momiji. It might not a conventional family, well the Souma's itself never conventional, if not eloquently to say sad excuse for family, and it stills a family.

He prepares a room for Kyo right next to his room. Hatori won't push Kyo into relationship, so he gives him a space. The room isn't big, only fit for a single bed, a bookshelf, a desk, and a cupboard, but it has an access to rooftop. He also bought a laptop for Kyo, since a home computer takes space. Momiji seem to be confused but doesn't ask, Hatori knows that he will be happy when he hear Kyo will move in.

Hatori knows how close Kyo with Tohru, so probably he's straight, but still he wonder if ever he had a chance. Long time ago, Hatori admitted to himself that he's actually bisexual. The sign is clear, he's attracted physically with his 14 years boy cousin, Kyo. As 14 years old boy, Hatori can only described Kyo as beautiful, but now if he has describe him, then he would add delectable, palatable and edible in the list. Often while Hatori gave Kyo his routine check-up, he had inappropriate thought about him that will make the perverted Shigure blush.

Many times in this past 2 weeks Momiji caught him smiling and blushing, but that kid wise enough not to ask. After Kanna, Hatori try his best to keep a distance to other, he really love her. But maybe this time he is allowed being happy. Even if Hatori is one of the cursed one still he want a normal life, have a spouse and a child, he's befriending with Shigure and Ayame, so at least he want some stability to keep his sanity. Once he dreamed the normalcy with Kanna, but it cost him a left eye, but never he regret his love for her. But maybe this time he will have the normalcy he want, well as normal as having a spouse that is his own cousin, also 10 years younger, barely 18 years old and same gender as his , if that the only normalcy he'll get, he'll take it. Hatori only hope that Kazuma won't kill him when he knows about the news.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

Yuki can feels that Kyo is slipping away from him, no more fighting, and he put distance. He's frightened that he'll lose Kyo, the mouse inside him telling that someone will take his kitten from him. He won't let it happen, Kyo belong to him, the kitten belongs with the mouse, Yuki won't let anyone to take Kyo away from him, and they're made for each other.

In Yuki's life he never had anyone real, Akito always take them away. His parent uses him as financial favor from the Souma, his brother left him. He always been lonely, so alone and painfully empty. But then Kyo's came, through their constant bickering and fighting, for the very first time he found his reality, a place to belong, and then there's Tohru and Shigure, he found his family, thus his home. But Kyo is his first reality, the first one that fill his abyss life, everything will come and go in time, but as sure as that Yuki always know that Kyo will be there. But now it feels like someone will steal Kyo from him, he won't let it happen. Ever since 2 weeks ago Akito came and talk to Kyo, there's a nagging feeling that Kyo will go to a place he can't be reach.

Yuki has decided no matter what he'll keep Kyo, even if he must go against Akito. He won't let Akito takes Kyo, he already takes everything that ever mean to him, and this time Yuki won't let Akito take Kyo from him. He rather dies than losing Kyo. Yuki really love Kyo.

"Kyo is mine… I won't let anyone take him away from me." Yuki whisper to himself before fell sleep.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

Shigure is worried, something is happening although he doesn't know what it is, but one thing he know everything that involve Akito meant trouble. This time it's also involve Kyo and Hatori, last thing Shigure want is Akito hurting them.

Hatori already sacrifice too much for the family, lost his love, his left eye, though he isn't in a cage but Hatori is duty-bound to the family as if he doesn't have any freedom. Shigure always hope that one day Hatori will find his happiness; the incident with Kanna really scarred him, not only about his left eye, but also in his heart.

Kyo suffer too much because the family, many hurtful things happened to him before Kazuma adopt him. Shigure sincerely hoping that Kyo also find happiness. At first he thought that Kyo had feeling for Tohru, she could ease the pain in him somehow; make him a little happier, but their feeling turn-out to be platonic. Then there's Yuki, his feeling for Kyo obviously anything but platonic, his gaze to Kyo's ass definitely not innocent, how in subtle manner he grope Kyo in their fight session, and everyone said Shigure is the pervert one. Shigure know how the two of them could bring out the best from each other, maybe they are meant to be. But then suddenly after Akito came to talk with Kyo, he pulls himself away from Yuki. Shigure could see the confusion and pain in Yuki's eyes, at first he thought Yuki's feeling for Kyo it's only hormones, but now he can see it's truly love.

Shigure worried, because if Kyo being hurt by Akito, then Yuki will become rash and try to go against Akito. But right now nothing that Shigure could done, just wait and see.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

Akito apprehensively wait as his plan would start the day after tomorrow, right after the cat move into Hatori's place. His last gift for all charlatans in Souma family, his revenge for his curse, for his pain, and the cat is the perfect pawn.

Few months ago one of the elder came, he eloquently said that Akito's time almost come, he need to choose a successor for head of family role, until the new head of family born again. Most of the elders seem had impression that he will choose the rat or the dog as his beneficiary.

But really Akito had another thought, for all his life as a head of family; he always got everything that he wants, except for freedom to live the life he chooses. He endured the curse, and only had short life, he really hates Souma family, and he hates all the jyunishi, he make sure each one of them suffer. Monster can only be replaced by another monster.

But before the cat become his successor, Akito need to destroy Kyo's trust on Souma family, to obliterate every small trace human feeling that Kyo had, to annihilate every faith he had for other people, to demolish all the kindness in the cat heart. Akito needs to show Kyo the vindictiveness of Souma family, the cruelty of life, he need to break him.

TBC…

BC: My computer finally can be used again, I had to rewrite this chapter I'm sorry if took sometime.

Kyo: You're being lazy!

BC: No I'm not!

Kyo: What are Akito planning to do with me?

BC: Well you had to wait to about it –BC running away from the sceen-

Kyo: Grrrr!

Review please…


	6. alternate chp 5

PROPOSITION

By : Bitterchoco

a/n : this one was written before my computer got virus, somehow I manage to gain it again. I'm gonna add it anyway. Someone said that my English isn't good enough that I should probably write it in my mother language. But no, thanks for your comment, my English maybe crappy, but I won't give up.

Disclaimer : The characters are not mine, but the crappy plot is mine.

Warning : It's Yaoi, slight AU, and OOC.

"…" Dialogue

'…' Thought

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

Chapter 5

'The day after tomorrow I'm going to move in to Hatori's place, still I'm not telling anyone yet. Maybe tomorrow I'll tell them, it won't be easy.' Kyo thought while packing few of belonging. It's hard for him to avoid everyone this past two week, he even had to avoid Tohru, and he really feels guilty for it.

Tomorrow is their graduation, and tomorrow night they all plan to have dinner party, it would be a perfect opportunity to tell them, and Hatori will also be there. Kyo anxious with the commotion that might happen after he broke the news, it won't be good. This past two weeks he's been avoiding everyone, like a fugitive ghost avoid hell-hound.

After certain all of his belonging packed in the bag, save for the uniform he's going to wear tomorrow, and a pair of cloth, Kyo went to bed, he really going to need his rest, because tomorrow is going to be a hard and heavy day.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

For some reason Yuki can't sleep, he has feeling that tomorrow will be a hectic day. It won't only about the graduation, but something more. This past two week seems to him that Kyo is adamant to avoid everyone. He really misses those days he still fought with Kyo, this past two weeks he really evade everyone, including Tohru. The only times that he presented at dinner, was when Tohru asked him, if not he would locked himself in his room, stay at the rooftop until late. At school, the only times he was seen on class, after that he would gone. Even Haru and Momiji start to worry him.

Yuki is scare, he had a hunch that Kyo will leave him, he been had this feeling since that day when Akito came and talked to Kyo, and losing Kyo is the last thing he want to happen. All his life, Akito always took everything that dear to Yuki, he took away his friends' memories, and then he took his happiness. And when Yuki start to think that for once he can finally happy, Akito going to take again his reason of happiness, his Kyo. But this time, he won't let it happen; he won't let Akito take Kyo away from him.

'He's mine, Kyo is mine! I'll do anything to have him…' he thought before he drifted to his slumber.

FBFBFBFBBFBFBFBBFBFBFBFBFBFBBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

Shigure just had this feeling in the back of his head, that something big going to happen tomorrow and it isn't the graduation, something else. Hatori agree to come for dinner tomorrow, to celebrate the graduation. Tomorrow is the first time after three weeks that he sees Hatori. This past three weeks Hatori been avoiding him like a plague, he even avoid Ayame.

He could see the longing gazes that Yuki been throwing to Kyo, and how Kyo avoid everyone. This past three weeks, not once Kyo been challenging Yuki to fight, either Kyo had already given up fighting Yuki, and going to let himself locked away by Akito. Or he already found another way to avoid of being locked away, that involve Hatori in it. Shigure had strong suspicion that is the latter one. Either way, it bound to be messy if Akito try to hurt Kyo, cause Shigure certain that Yuki will do anything to have Kyo. He'd seen Yuki's determination in his eyes. He just hopes that Yuki won't do something reckless against Akito.

Shigure also inquisitive with Akito's plan, because this past few months seem to him, that Akito gave Kyo extra attention. This past few months everytime he visited Akito, he always asked about Kyo, from his score, to his activities, he even insisted to see Kyo's school report. This is very bizarre, because Akito only care for Yuki, and this past few months, the only thing that Akito asked about Yuki, is about his health. Akito seem very giddy to know that Kyo had score above class average, but Shigure hadn't missed that there was malevolence glint in Akito's eyes.

But from Hatori, Shigure knew that Akito's life won't be long, because his condition now is getting weaker everyday. So whatever malicious plan he has for Kyo won't be long. Shigure really care about Kyo, he really hopes that Kyo could be free.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBBFBFBFBBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBBFBFBFBFB

Tohru really worried about Kyo, this past two weeks him distant himself further from everyone. Even Kyo ignored Momiji, and he never ignored Momiji, no matter how small gesture he would give, Kyo always show that he care to Momiji, like he would whack Momiji's head if he done something that Kyo thought inappropriate, or he teased Momiji, like older brother picking on their younger sibling. So many times that Momiji asked if Kyo angry to him, Momiji really look up Kyo like an older brother to him.

Tomorrow is graduation, Tohru can finally fulfill her promise to her mother, she graduate from high-school. After that she would find daily job, the Souma already offer her to college, but she doesn't want inconvenience them more, they already gave her place to stay. Maybe if she works hard for a year, she might afford to take a night class in college. Ayame already offer her a job in his shop, it 7 days a week job, but the payment that he give is more than enough, and Tohru already agreed to his offer. Actually her grandpa offer to give her money for entering college, but she decided she want to work first. The day after graduation Tohru will visit her grandpa for a week, after that she will start to work at Ayame's shop.

For now all that Tohru can do is praying and hoping that nothing bad will happen, even if something happen, Shigure will protect Kyo and Yuki, she had faith in him. Anyway Tohru also believe that everyone will do everything to help Kyo, if somehow he's in trouble, because she knows that everyone care about Kyo.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

Hatori barely could sleep, tomorrow Kyo will graduate, and then the day after it he'll move in to his place. His heart flutter with excitement and anticipation, if Akito really mean with what he said about Kyo move in as a spouse, then he implied permission for Hatori to have relationship with Kyo. Kyo said himself that he doesn't have opposition to Akito's arrangement. But Hatori won't force Kyo into relationship; he will give Kyo freedom to decide. This past two weeks, after he called Kyo, he already thought about his feeling toward the feline, he admitted to himself that indeed he attracted to Kyo, not only physically, his feeling not yet amorously, but still there's some emotion. Maybe this time he really can be happy for once.

This two week he also prepare a room for Kyo, like said before, he won't force him into anything, so giving him different room also to give him some space. The room not really spacious but it's enough, he put a single bed, a book shelf, a desk, he bought a laptop and install internet line, and make sure that Kyo's window would had an admission to the rooftop. It merely coincidence that the room is right across his room, at first he want to give Kyo the room that next Momiji's room, but that room's been his office, and it really small, no access to the rooftop. He hopes that Kyo will like his room.

Hatori decide not to tell Momiji about Kyo will move, well at least he will know by tomorrow, because he afraid it will bring commotion, and might make Akito reassesses the arrangement. But Hatori certain that Momiji will be happy to know that Kyo will move in, after all he really looks up to Kyo as his older brother. Hatori also certain that Kyo will be happy here, he'll make sure about it.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

Momiji feel confuse, this past two week Kyo's been ignoring him, it really make him sad, because Kyo never ignore him. Kyo always care about him, Kyo always treat him like younger sibling, that's make Momiji feel comfortable around Kyo. Haru said to him that Kyo need some times alone. But still it didn't ease Momiji's worried.

Momiji once heard that, Kyo will be locked in a cage, right after his graduation, he won't let it happen, and he's convinced that Haru also won't let it happen, because after all Kyo is Haru's first love, right before he met Yuki, before Rin. Whatever happen, Momiji only hope that everything will be ok. And if Kyo is in trouble, Momiji already determine to help him, even if he has to face Akito.

Momiji also worried about Hatori, these past two weeks seems to him that Hatori was in the ninth cloud, he almost certain that Hatori is in love. He's more silent than he usually, sigh for no reason, he have his head in the clouds, he always in deep thought, or just suddenly blush for no apparent reason. But Momiji is certain the person that Hatori fall in to isn't Mayuko-sensei, because he doesn't see Hatori contacting or dating her. Obviously isn't Shigure, because these past weeks Hatori very eager to avoid him.

Momiji also see that Hatori seem to clean up the room across Hatori's room, as if someone will move in. But that impossible, because he'll need consent from Akito, if Momiji presume is right that Hatori is indeed in love, and Akito never let anyone in Jyunishi happy, that can be see from Kanna incident, how Akito separate Haru and Rin, and what happen to Hiro and Kisa. Unless the person part of Jyunishi that Akito already approve, as ridiculous it might sound, but that's the only possible answer. But if that person part of Jyunishi, the news would already spread. Momiji decided not to think more about it.

Momiji believe in Hatori, after all Hatori raised him, and it would be good if Hatori has his chance of happiness, and Momiji will support as long as that person will make Hatori happy. And Hatori is wise, so he won't do anything reckless, especially against Akito's will, not after Kanna incident. All that Momiji could do is have a faith in Hatori.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

Haru is really worried, because he already hears that once Kyo graduate from school, he will be locked in a cage. He heard it from one of the conversation that the elders Souma had, not that he deliberately eavesdrop. The conversation was uncaring, as if Kyo is a stench of the family, as if he will go insane. Haru can guarantee that Kyo actually one of the most sane from the cursed, well except for his masochist tendency of being beaten by Yuki or Kagura. From Haru view, maybe Kyo is the most normal, even more normal than Hatori the epitome of normalcy. Kyo is like the usual boy in those manga that Rin had, except for a fact that he would change into cat if member of opposite sex hug him, yes there's no doubt in Haru's mind that Kyo is normal. But Haru once heard that there's second curse of the cat, that when the bracelet was taken off, he would became monster, but in Haru's opinion it hardly a reason for trying to locked Kyo into cage.

Kyo is always held a special place in Haru's heart, Kyo is always special. Maybe the love that Haru had for Kyo is different from the one he had for Yuki or Rin but that never meant to be less than he had for them, if not more. Haru will forever in love with Yuki because he acknowledges him. Haru love Rin because of her free spirit and how she makes him feel. But with Kyo is always different, the love he had for him is like an assurance that he would never be astray, because Kyo will always find him and guide him back. It's a guarantee that whenever he directionally lost, Kyo would be there to grab his hand, and take him back to the right direction, it's a given.

Haru can really see the reason that Yuki fall in love with Kyo, maybe Yuki never said it but it plainly obvious how about his feeling for Kyo, and even a blind man can see it. At first he's little jealous, but he want Yuki to be happy, and he also want Kyo to be happy. And if what he heard about Kyo going to be locked in a cage is true, he doesn't doubt that Yuki won't allow it, he won't allow it, and obviously Momiji won't allow seeing how fond of Kyo he is.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

Akito knows that he's getting weaker each day, and it won't be long before he dies. But before that, he wants to make sure to leave something for Souma family, something to show them how much he hates this family. It's a given that he'll get anything he want, his word is the law in the Souma family, but in return he never had his freedom, locked in main family compound, endure the rest of curse, and only could live until age of 25.

Akito only want to live his life freely, but that's the only thing he can't have, just because he was born to be Head of The Family, and he never asked for it. He hate all Jyunishi for it, he hate the cat for it, most of it he hate Souma family for making him into what he is now. Few months ago one of the elder of Souma family brought up the fact soon he'll die, and insist he start to point out a successor for his position, at least until the new Head of The Family born again, it made him remember why he hate this family. Everyone seem to believe that he'll take Shigure or Yuki as his successor, but he already had another plan from the beginning, he won't point out anyone from Jyunishi, he already had another candidate.

Akito saw someone that is hated by Souma family, his candidate is someone that this rotten family loathes more than anything, and his candidate of successor is the cat. He want to make sure that the cat could see how cold the Souma family are, he want to let this family know how much he hate them. A monster can only be succeeding by another monster. He could almost imagine those arrogant faces when they must bow to someone that they always scorn, it will eat them from inside, and nothing they could do, because his word is the law in this family. But first he needs to teach the cat how cruel this family is, that love simply unneeded in Souma family.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

TBC…

BC : Somehow I feel this chapter kinda boring.

Kyo : Anything you write is boring!

BC : Sure, maybe I have Kagura visit you…

-Kyo shudder hearing Kagura's name-

Kyo : Don't you dare…

Kagura : Kyo…I miss you!

-Kyo running away from Kagura-

REVIEW…please…


	7. Chapter 6

PROPOSITION

PROPOSITION

By : Bitterchoco 20

Disclaimer : They're still not mine.

Warning : It has HOMOSEXUAL content, if you're a straitlaced I'd advice you not to read. Reviews are welcome, and critics also welcome.

--

Graduation came like a blur to Kyo, but some moments came in slow motion, like when he receive his certificate, or the photo session, not that he's being a narcissist but he enjoy to create memories, those photos are memories. Or when he exchange notes in the yearbook with his classmates. He had few love-confessions from a girl and 7 boys, turnout if Yuki are girls-magnet then he is boys-magnet, they all said that he's cute and they want to protect and cherish him, they made it sound like he's some kind of damsel. Haru and Momiji really had fit of laughter, so were Uo and Hanajima.

Of course graduation would be better if only Akito not called and threat him, not break out the deal, he puts his warning clear that if he ever walk out on the agreement, Akito will harm not only Tohru but also Shisou and Yuki. It really surprised him, of course Akito would after Tohru and Shisou, but Yuki, seems like Akito knows about Yuki's feeling for him.

Kyo also feeling nervous about tonight dinner, they all planned to have small get-together dinner to celebrate the graduation and Hatori will be there. He also need to tell about he's going to move-in to Hatori's house. He can expect lewd comment from Shigure and Ayame, maybe also from Haru, bear hug from Momiji, and physical abuse from Kagura. He fears Yuki's reaction; he really doesn't want Yuki to hate him.

--

Lately Kyo find himself helping Tohru doing house-chore, especially on washing dishes or cooking. When the first time he offered her to help washing dishes, she almost got heart-attack. Kyo realized that Tohru really worried about him, and his subdued attitude also didn't help ease her worries away. This kind attitude only earn him lewd comments from Shigure like how domesticated Kyo is to learn to be cute little wife, and worried gaze from Yuki and Tohru.

That's why today Kyo in the kitchen, to help Tohru. She prepare katsudon for dinner, and Kyo make the dessert, Chocolate pudding with slices frozen berries, top with whip cream and chopped roasted almond. This pudding is Kyo's specialty; even Yuki had to admit it tasted good. Kyo also cook tofu miso-soup for appetizer, at first he thought of making cold salad, but finally he settle on tofu miso-soup.

--

While Kyo serving dinner, he can feel that two pair eyes watch him intently, one pair obviously belongs to Yuki's, and the other pair is belonging to Hatori's. Kyo already accustomed with Yuki's new habit to stare at him. What really unnerves Kyo is Hatori's gaze, despite the fact that that he look indifferent, but Kyo can feel something in his eyes.

Kyo really feel appreciative to Haru when he seize Kyo and sit him between Momiji and himself right before Kagura tried to force Kyo to sit next to her. And Kyo suspect that Haru try to make someone jealous, whether it's Yuki or Rin or both by the way he tried to be little too intimate with Kyo. Though Kyo doesn't really appreciate how Haru used him as object to make someone jealous, but still Kyo prefer faux affectionate Haru over very obsessive Kagura. Kyo doesn't know or care if Haru trick work or not, one thing for sure Kagura doesn't appreciate it, she's seething that Kyo could see steam coming from her ears, anyway Kyo's relieved that Kagura wrath isn't point toward him but to Haru.

But what's really on Kyo's mind is about how would tell them all that tomorrow he'll move in to Hatori's place, he decided to tell them right after dinner end, when all dinner utensils already been put away, just precautious so no one choke on it.

Kyo wait nervously until dinners over, when he's sure that everyone already put their chopsticks, spoons, and cups.

"I need to tell you all something…" Kyo's eyes darted to each occupant in the room, after he's sure everyone is paid attention to him.

"Tomorrow I'll move to Hatori's place." Kyo said and close his eyes to brace himself for others reaction.

"You steal Kyo from me! You're dirty old man! Boyfriend-thief!" Kagura screech then tried to pounce and attack Hatori, swiftly he dodge her then throw her through the door.

"Ha'ri you're such naughty man! My…my…you've finally become a man! Kyonkichi let me make you the wedding gown, I had a perfect French satin for it!" that reaction obviously came from Ayame.

"Ha'san, please don't destroy my house. Kyo, I knew it you're having affair with Ha'ri! I can see it steaming sex, oh inspiration!" That kind lewd comment obviously came from Shigure.

"Hoooraaay! Kyo will move with us! Yaaay, we'll become happy family, with Hatori, Kyo and I!" Momiji said while tried suffocated Kyo with his hug.

"I don't know you dig for older man, Kyo! So you're into more experienced partner! I can teach you…" That kind comment obviously came from Black Haru.

"Pedophile…pervert…corrupt…immoral…dirty old man…cradle-robber…" way of Yuki hissing, he should've been born as the snake instead as the rat. Yuki clenched his fist so hard to stop him from jumping and attack Hatori. Then he just walks off leaving the room.

"Is there any other comment?" Kyo asks while looking around to other in the room.

--

"Becareful Ha'san, There's no such thing as free gift from Akito, and this time it might not just hearts will be broken." Shigure warned Hatori just before he went back to main house.

"I'll take my chance." Hatori said resolutely.

"Please take a good care of Kyo, he already went through too much." Shigure said

Tbc…

BC : Finally I'm updating!


End file.
